


Unexpected

by ithinktoomuch4438



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Mark of Cain, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Season/Series 09, graphic depictions of birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinktoomuch4438/pseuds/ithinktoomuch4438
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam was possessed by Gadreel, he became pregnant. Unfortunately, he didn't discover his condition until after Dean and him fought and decided to no longer be brothers. Now, four months later, Sam has to find a way to break the news to Dean about the pregnancy, and both men will have to work past the issues in their relationship before their baby arrives.</p><p>Rated E for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the events of Episode 9.14, 'Captives', and is in an Alternate Universe where Dean never took on the Mark of Cain. Comments and kudos are the best motivators, so please please please let me know what you thought of this story! New chapters will hopefully be posted regularly, but I make no promises. Thank you all, and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to Kripke and The CW

Sam stood in front of the bathroom mirror after his shower, frowning as he ran his hands over his swollen stomach. As much as he hated to admit it, he was getting bigger by the day, and dread ran like ice water through his veins as he realized his days of hiding his condition were numbered. When Cas had first mentioned that he'd noticed something growing inside Sam after his last healing session a few months ago, he'd been sure it was a tumor, or more angelic grace, or anything other than what Cas claimed. But three First Response tests later, he knew his friend hadn't been lying. He was pregnant. 

It took nearly two weeks for reality to really sink in. Sam had known he was a carrier since he was sixteen, and up until a few years ago when he and Dean took their formerly platonic relationship to another level, it'd never really been something he worried about. Even after his and Deans sexual relationship developed, he didn't put much thought into it. They used condoms almost every time, and once they moved into the bunker, Sam started getting birth control injections every month at a local obstetrics office. They were always, always careful. But then the trials happened, and Dean let him get possessed, and in the midst of his recovery he'd forgotten to get the shots for a few months. Which wouldn't have been a problem, if Dean had just bothered to use a damn condom that last night they were together, after the virgin case. And sure, maybe Sam hadn't been too eager to use one either, letting Dean talk him into the romance of fucking each other bare when he lost his 'born again' virginity, but that didn't mean he wasn't pissed as all hell at their combined stupidity. 

Regardless, his frustration at their mistake didn't last for long. Even though he was still scared shitless about the whole situation, by the time Dean returned to the bunker a couple of weeks after his discovery, he'd already decided against any option but keeping the baby, unbeknownst to his brother. In fact, his brother was still completely oblivious to his pregnancy, surprisingly enough. Which was exactly Sam's problem. 

For the first few weeks, hiding his condition was easy. Really, aside from spending almost every morning worshiping the porcelain god, his symptoms were minor, and he barely even thought about the baby. He was still fuming at Dean for letting Gadreel possess him, and though he'd decided on keeping the baby, a part of him was still convinced that this whole thing wasn't quite real. He was sure that he'd wake up one morning after a hunt to blood in his underwear and on his sheets, and that would be the end of it. No more baby, no more pregnancy, no more worry. It should have been a reasonable expectation too, in his mind. Even if his body wasn't still struggling to recover from the trials, even if he was in reasonably good health, he didn't exactly lead a normal lifestyle or work at an average job. Getting tossed into walls and knocked out by monsters was a regular part of his work, and he was pretty sure those weren't healthy, safe exercises for a pregnant person. And yet, miraculously, here he was at eighteen weeks along, staring at his bulging stomach in the mirror and wondering how the fuck he was supposed to tell Dean. 

Sam sighed heavily and ran his hand over his stomach one last time before turning away from the mirror to get dressed. He tugged on his boxer briefs, along with the biggest pair of jeans that he owned, and grabbed the rubber band he'd set on the counter, looping it through the button hole before securing it around the button so the pants would actually stay up around his waist. He should have bought maternity jeans a couple of weeks ago, but he decided to use the rubber band trick to make his old ones stretch just a bit longer, not willing to risk Dean finding the new pants in the wash and asking questions. He pulled on a worn old t-shirt next, turning to face the mirror again and groaning at his reflection. The t-shirt, while it wasn't uncomfortably tight, was still snug around his stomach, only accentuating his condition rather than hiding the pregnancy like he'd hoped. Sam's eyes moved to the hoodie he'd brought with him into the bathroom, the one he'd been forced to wear constantly around the bunker to hide his belly ever since he entered his fourth month. It used to be his favorite hoodie, but now he loathed it. Even though the bunker was always on the chilly side, the pregnancy had make his ever-warm temperature spike to boiling. He was always sweating, always overheated, and had resorted to taking icy showers and sleeping naked just to stay somewhat cool. Walking around with the hoodie on all the time was torture, and he wasn't sure he could stand it any longer. Though, if this afternoon went as planned, he wouldn't have to. 

He'd made the decision to finally tell Dean over a month ago, the night after Kevin told him and Dean to suck it up and work things out, and yet every time he'd tried since then they'd either been interrupted, or he'd chickened out before he could say anything. But today was going to be different; it had to be different. He had his mid-pregnancy ultrasound in a few hours,where he would finally get to see a clear image of the baby, see how all it's organs were growing, and if he was lucky, find out the sex. Dean to be offered the chance to be there, even if he chose not to go, and to do that, Sam would have to come clean about everything. Taking a deep breath, Sam pulled the dreaded hoodie over his head, leaving the bathroom and going in search of Dean. After ten minutes of searching, he finally found him in the bunkers library, sitting at a table and nursing a cup of coffee while he scrolled through a local news website in search of their next job.

Sam cleared his throat as he entered the room, keeping his features neutral even as he felt the urge to gag at the smell of the coffee-something he inexplicably couldn't stand now that he was pregnant. 

Dean glanced up at the noise, but didn't offer him so much as a smile, merely nodding his head in Sam's general direction before speaking in a gruff voice. “There's more coffee in the kitchen, if you want some.”

“Oh. Um, no thanks. Already had some before my shower.” He lied, hesitating for a moment before leaning against the table next to Deans, keeping a good three feet of space between them. “Anything in the news?” He asked casually, struggling to think of some kind of conversation opener that could lead them where they needed to go. They weren't exactly good at having serious conversations before the Gadreel mess happened, and they were even worse at it now. 

“Nope. Everything's quiet.” Dean responded, eyes glancing to Sam's face. “Don't worry, looks like we won't have to work together for awhile longer.” He stressed the word 'work', and Sam grimaced. Yeah, okay, that had been a shitty thing to say, telling Dean he didn't want to be anything other than professional partners. He'd said it purely out of anger, and while at the time he thought he couldn't handle Dean in any other setting than professional, now he'd realized that that wasn't the way to solve any of their problems.

“Dean...” Sam sighed. “Look, I...we need to talk.” He finally forced out. 

Dean turned to look at him properly, and his brows shot to his hairline, a sarcastic smile twitching at his lips. “Oh, so now you want to talk?” He asked, features twisting suddenly into a scowl. “I've been trying to talk for weeks, and you've pushed me away every time. So you know what? Maybe I don't feel like talking right now.” He turned back to the laptop, downing the rest of his coffee and clicking onto Netflix, reaching for his headphones. 

“Dean, come on!” Sam protested, reaching out and snatching the headphones away, tossing them onto the table behind him.

“Hey!” Dean snapped, standing and moving around Sam to try and grab the earbuds from his hand. “What the hell, Sam? Give them back, now!”

“No. We need to talk, now. Not later.” Sam insisted. “Look, I know I've been a dick lately, and you haven't exactly been a sweetheart either, but that's not what I want to talk about.” He said. He felt a twinge of nausea hit him as Dean got closer, the smell of coffee beans growing stronger. Dean must be on his third cup by now, from how strongly he smelled of the drink.

Dean rolled his eyes. “What the hell is there to talk about, Sam? We're not brothers any more, and we're not partners outside of work. You said so yourself, remember?”

“Oh Christ, would you let that go? I said it when I was pissed, Dean, I didn't mean I never wanted to fix whats between us!” He clamped his jaw shut when his stomach turned again, taking a few deep breaths to fight back the urge to gag. “Besides, that's not even what I wanted to talk about. I don't want to talk about Kevin or Gadreel or us fighting or any of that. We have more important things to worry about.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but he froze before any words could come out. Fear and nausea twisted his stomach, and suddenly he felt his throat constrict on a gag. He clamped a hand over his mouth and dove for the wastebasket nearby, falling to his knees as he threw up the eggs and toast he'd had for breakfast that morning. He vaguely registered Dean calling his name, and after a moment he felt his brothers hands on him, one rubbing in soothing circles over his back while the other secured his hair at the base of his neck. He heaved once more, finally stopping when his stomach was completely empty of everything. He spat into the trash and twisted on the floor until he was properly seated, leaning back against the table leg for support as Dean looked at him with concern. 

“Are you alright? You sick or somethin'?” Dean asked, pressing a palm to Sam's forehead. Sam shrugged him off, batting his hand away and struggling to sit up straight. 

“I'm fine, Dean. Get off me.” He mumbled, though he leaned back against the table leg again when his stomach lurched for a second time, deciding he wasn't safe to stand just yet. Dean merely rolled his eyes at him. 

“Bullshit. You just puked your guts out, and you're burning up. Come on, we gotta get this hoodie off you, cool you down a bit.” Dean grabbed at the hem of Sam's hoodie and started pulling it over his head before Sam could stop him, tossing it away and turning back to Sam with a small smile. “There, that should-” He stopped, eyes scanning down Sam's body before returning to his face, his smile fading slightly. “You uh...you've packed on a few pounds since the trials then, huh? That's good.” 

Sam sighed, looking down at his lap. “This is more than just a few extra pounds, Dean.” He said softly, forcing himself to look back at his brother. Dean's smile was forced now, as was the laugh he huffed out as he shook his head. 

“Oh come on, Sam. Its not that bad.” He said, reaching out to prod at Sam's stomach with his fingers. “Sure you're a little softer around the middle, but it's not a big...” He trailed off when Sam's stomach didn't give under his fingers like fat would, and his hand fell away again as he met his brothers eyes. “Sammy?”

Sam's eyes were a little too bright when they met Deans, and he wrapped a hand protectively over his bump. “I think we both know this is more than a few extra pounds.” He said softly. 

Dean smile vanished and he shook his head slowly, scooting back on his knees and looking like he was about to make a break for it. “No. No, it can't....it can't be.” He insisted. 

Sam sighed. “But it is.”

“Y-you're on the shot. The injection, you-”

“I missed a few months after the trials.”

“We used a condom!”

“Not the last time.” 

Dean plopped back on his haunches, shoulders slouching as his jaw dropped open, wide eyes staring in shock at Sam's belly. “So...you're...”

“Pregnant. Yeah.” Sam said, rubbing his stomach. They sat there in silence for what felt like hours, before Dean finally seemed to snap out of it, shaking his head and straightening his back as he met Sam's eyes. 

“How far along are you, exactly?” He asked, eyes narrowed. “We haven't had sex since before Thanksgiving. It's nearly March.” Sam winced at Deans tone. This was the part he'd been dreading more and more each week. 

“Yeah, I know.” He said, biting his lip. “I'm eighteen weeks. That's uh, four and a half months.” 

Dean's face morphed from shock into anger, and Sam tightened his hold on his stomach automatically. “You're four months pregnant and I'm just finding out now?” He asked. “What the fuck, Sam! How the hell could you keep this from me for so long?!”

“I'm sorry!” Sam defended. “I tried to tell you before, I swear! I didn't even find out until after I I kicked Gadreel out of my head, while you were out having your summer bromance with Crowley,” Sam's lip curled up into a snarl at the demons name, still not happy about Dean's little excursion. “And it didn't even sink in that I was really pregnant until you got back! And then it was still so early in the pregnancy I wasn't sure there would even be anything to tell you. I mean one in four pregnancies don't even make it past the first trimester anyway, and with our lifestyle-”

“Jesus Christ, and you've been fucking hunting while you were pregnant! Sam what the hell were you thinking?!” Dean interrupted.

“I thought I would miscarry!” Sam snapped back. 

“Oh, so you wanted our kid to die?” Dean asked, incredulous. 

“No! I never said that!” Sam yelled. “I could have had an abortion but I didn't, I've always wanted the baby!”

“Then why the fuck were you hunting, huh? You know how risky hunting is when you're healthy normally, so you decided to to it while pregnant and risk our kids life for, what? For kicks?”

“I had to hunt, you would have been suspicious if I didn't!”

“Well here's a thought; why didn't you just fucking tell me you were pregnant!?”

“Because I was pissed at you!” Sam yelled, feeling tears well up in his eyes. “I was pissed and hurt and scared! When you let Gadreel possess me, you completely betrayed me. You don't know how it feels to be possessed like that, to have you're own free will taken away, to be a puppet for someone else. I do.” He sniffled, feeling hot tears trail down his cheeks. “I've been a puppet for someone my whole life. First for Azazel, then Lucifer, not to mention demons and humans and monsters along the way who all thought it was okay to take control of my body. It's the worst feeling in the world, Dean. Worse than hell, worse than death. I would never wish that feeling on you. And then you went and tricked me, got some angel you didn't even know to climb in my head and take control without me knowing. Did you even think about how I would feel about that?” He let out a humorless laugh and shook his head. “How could I trust you to be there for me after that? To be my partner, to be a father to our child?”

Dean was quiet for a long time, eyes flickering from Sam's face to his stomach where his hand had curled protectively around their child. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and rough with emotion, like he'd been fighting back tears as well. “I....I guess I never thought of it like that...” he said quietly. “When I let Gadreel possess you, it was because I was desperate. I mean, you've always been everything to me, Sammy, always. My life, it...it means nothing if you're not in it. I can stand it when you're away as long as I know you're alive and happy someplace, but even then I'm...I'm not really all the way there. And then the fucking trials...” His voice cracked and he ran his hand over his eyes, wiping away the few tears he couldn't hold back. “The trials were on me, you shouldn't have even been doing them. When they started to drain you like that, kill you...I couldn't just let you die. It wasn't your time yet, Sammy. You're only thirty years old, you have a whole life ahead of you...”

“I was ready to die.” Sam said softly, meeting Deans eyes through his tears. 

“That's bullshit and you know it.” Dean said. “You weren't ready to die six months before the trials, when we finally got over the Amelia thing. I bet you're not ready to die now, not when you're strong and healthy again and have a baby on the way. You were tired, and hurting, but you were not ready to die.” Deans voice was firm, and when Sam opened his mouth to argue back, he realized he had nothing to argue. He looked down at his stomach, biting his lip as fresh tears poured down his cheeks, and he nodded. 

“You're right.” He rasped. “At least about that, you're right.” He sniffed and scrubbed at his cheeks, giving Dean a grateful look when his brother reached onto the table and grabbed him a tissue. He blew his nose and tossed the tissue in the trash, taking a moment to regain control of himself before speaking again. “I'm sorry I treated you like shit, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby sooner.” He finally said. 

Dean reached out and grabbed the hand wrapped around Sam's stomach, squeezing it tightly. “I'm sorry I let Gadreel into your head.” He said slowly. “I'm not sorry you're alive, and I'm not sorry I saved you, but I'm sorry for...for the way I saved you. I should have thought about how being possessed would hurt you, and I didn't. For that, I'm sorry.” 

Sam stared at Dean for a long moment, then lunged at him without warning, wrapping his arms tight around Deans neck and hugging him like his life depended on it. “That's all I wanted.” He said, voice wavering as fresh tears slid down his cheeks. “I just wanted you to see, to understand what you did. That's all.” He shook when he felt Deans arms wrap around him, hugging him back just at tightly, so relieved to finally have everything out in the open. When he finally pulled out of Deans embrace, he was smiling, elated that they could finally leave this shit storm behind them and work on moving forward. 

Dean smiled back, letting out a small, relieved laugh and looking down at Sam's stomach, pressing his hand cautiously over the bump. “God, I can't believe we're having a kid...” He said, biting his lip as his smile widened. “Do you know anything about it? Is it healthy?” His eyes widened suddenly and panic spread across his features. “Oh god, please tell me it's healthy. W-we're brothers...incest, the baby could be-”

“Hey, hey, relax, okay? The baby is perfectly healthy.” Sam soothed, reaching out and squeezing Deans shoulder. “I've already been to a doctor and I had them screen for genetic defects. Not to mention I had Cas do a double check for me just to be sure. Our baby is one hundred percent healthy, I swear.” He flashed Dean a crooked smile. “Besides, I did my own research, and for our situation, its pretty unlikely any kids of ours will have any birth defects.”

Dean sighed in relief, chuckling at Sam's mention of research. “Should have known you'd do your homework, nerd.” He teased affectionately. “So, genetic testing, does that mean you know the sex?” 

Sam shook his head. “No, I didn't ask to know that part. I'm actually supposed to find out today, at my second sonogram.”

“You have a sonogram today? A second one?” Dean asked, frowning slightly. “Am I...can I come?”

Sam smiled. “Of course you can, asshat.” He said. “I was hoping you would.” He shifted onto his knees, and Dean suddenly seemed to remember they were both sitting on the floor. He rocketed to his feet, grabbing Sam's arm and helping him up, holding on to him until he was sure he was steady. 

“Shit, sorry, I didn't even think. Sitting on the floor probably isn't very comfortable for you right now, huh?” He smiled sheepishly, and Sam laughed. 

“I'm fine, just a little stiff.” He insisted. He caught another whiff of Dean's coffee laced breath and wrinkled his nose, the stench still too strong. “Though I'd really appreciate it if you brushed your teeth before we leave.”

Dean frowned. “Whats wrong? Does my breath stink or something?” He asked, bringing his hand to his mouth to do a check. 

“Coffee.” Sam said simply. “It smells like coffee.”

“Yeah, so? You love coffee.” Dean said, still confused.

“Not since I got pregnant. The smell makes me sick now.”

A horrified look came over Dean's face, and his eyes fell to the trash can before returning to Sam's gaze. “Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't know.” He moved around Sam to grab his cup, gesturing towards the hall as he backed out of the room. “I'll be right back. What time is your appointment?” 

Sam glanced at his watch. “It's not until noon, we still have another twenty minutes before we have to leave.” He assured. Dean smiled. 

“Awesome, just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go.” He promised, then dashed out of the room and down the hall. Sam smirked and shook his head, closing Deans laptop and bending down to tie the bag in the wastebasket shut so he could throw it out later. When he crouched down, however, he felt a snap against his lower stomach, and when he stood up his pants sagged around his hips and nearly fell down his to his ankles. Apparently his rubber band trick wasn't working out as good as he thought it would. He sighed and hoisted his pants back up, holding the waistband at his hips as he walked down the hall to his room. He dug through his dressers, finally finding a pair of track pants with an elastic waist that were still in good enough condition to wear in public. Just as he finished tugging them on he heard a knock at his door, and Dean poked his head in. 

“There you are.” He said, frowning at Sam's new outfit. “Uh, whats with the wardrobe change?”

Sam tossed him a bitch face and adjusted his t-shirt in the mirror, making sure he at least looked somewhat presentable. “My jeans don't fit any more.” He complained. “I've been holding them up with a rubber band for a couple weeks now, but it just reached its breaking point.” He held up the broken strip of rubber, and Dean barked out a laugh, schooling his features again quickly when Sam shot him a murderous look. 

“I'm sorry, man. We'll get you some new clothes tomorrow, okay?” He promised. He lingered in the doorway for a moment, opening and closing his mouth in aborted attempts to speak. “So um...I was wondering...” He finally managed. “You said you had another sonogram before, right?”

Sam frowned and nodded, turning away from the mirror to toss his jeans in the hamper. “Yeah, I had it a couple of months ago. Why?”

“Um...did they give you a picture? You know, of the baby?” Dean asked. “Its okay if they didn't, I was just curious...” Sam smiled brightly, sitting down on the bed and waving Dean over.

“Yeah, they did. Here, come here and I'll find it for you.” He said, digging into his bedside table for a moment before pulling out the photo. “Ah, here it is.”

Dean sat down next to Sam, peering over at the ultrasound picture curiously and accepting it when Sam handed it to him.

“There's not much there in that picture, since I was only ten weeks along when they took it. But you can still see the baby pretty good.” He said. “See, this is the head,” he pointed to the spot on the blurry photo. “And there's the nose, and its stomach and its little legs. And that spot there, that's a hand, and that fuzzy dark spot there is its heart.” When Sam looked up again, he was surprised to find fresh tear tracks on Deans cheeks, and he nudged him with his shoulder, breaking Deans concentration and making him tear his eyes from the photo. “Are you alright?”

“What? Oh, yeah. He smiled, wiping at his eyes. “Sorry. I just....” He bit his lip as he looked at the photo, his smile widening. “I'm amazed by this, by our baby, and at the same time I feel like I've missed so much..” He looked back at Sam. “And I'm not blaming you, I'm not, because I get why it took you so long to tell me, but I still feel bad that I wasn't there for you, you know? I should have been there when this was taken, but we were both so wrapped up in fighting at the time and its just...its a lot to think about.” He reached over and squeezed Sam's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. “I'm okay. I'm just...catching up.” 

Sam nodded, hesitating a moment before he leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Deans lips. “I get it.” He murmured, smiling back at him. Dean blinked at Sam in shock for a moment, then his face broke out into a grin. 

“You haven't done that since the night before Kevin died.” He said, voice full of awe. Sam just shrugged. 

“We haven't really been on speaking terms since then, let alone kissing terms.” He teased. “Now don't get carried away. This doesn't mean I'm letting you back in my pants. We still have a lot of stuff to work before we'll be at that point.” He warned. 

Dean grinned and gave him a mock salute. “Yes, Sir. Believe me, I'll take what I can get at this point.”

Sam laughed, shaking his head and rising to his feet. “Come on, jerk. We're gonna be late to my appointment.”

* * *

Sam flipped idly through a magazine as they sat in the waiting room of the doctors office, trying and failing to ignore Dean, who was practically radiating nervousness next to him. He bit his nails, bounced his leg, fidgeted constantly like he had fire ants in his boxers, and it was driving Sam crazy. 

“Would you knock it off?” He hissed, elbowing Dean in the side. “You do realize that I'm the one that's getting examined, not you, right?”

Dean jumped at the elbow to his side, grunting in pain and shooting Sam a glare. “I can't help it.” He protested. “I'm nervous. What if they find out somethings wrong with the baby? Or with you? What if you've developed some crazy, deadly, pregnancy illness?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “For the last time,” He hissed out in an angry whisper. “Both me and the baby are perfectly healthy. So please, for the love of God, would you stop your damn fidgeting and sit still?!” 

“Mr. Winchester?” The nurse at the window called, giving them a friendly smile and beckoning them back. “The doctor will see you now.” 

Sam returned the woman's friendly smile and nudged Dean again, this time a little gentler. They rose and followed the nurse down the hall behind the front desk, stopping at a scale so Sam could get weighed before going back into the exam room. Dean sat awkwardly in the chair in the corner, waiting while Sam sat up at the exam table so the nurse could take his temperature and blood pressure. 

“Perfect as always, Sam.” The nurse said happily once she was done, tearing the Velcro blood pressure band from Sam's arm. “The doctor will see you in just a few minutes, you can go ahead and lay back until then.” She left a moment later, clicking the door shut behind her. Barely five minutes passed before the door opened again, and a pretty, blonde haired women who looked only a few years older than Dean entered the room. 

“Hello, Sam! How are you doing today?” She asked, voice bright and cheerful as she reached to shake Sam's hand. 

“Hi, Doctor Howell.” Sam greeted her, sitting up and shaking her hand. “I'm feeling good, really good.” He turned and beckoned Dean over. “This is Dean, my uh...”

Dr. Howell saved Sam from having to come up with an appropriate term for what him and Dean were, instead just reaching out immediately to shake Deans hand as well. 

“Yes, yes, the other father to be! Its so good to meet you, Sam talks about you so much, I was starting to worry he'd never bring you around.” 

Dean shook her hand and gave her a smile smile still laced with nervousness. “Yeah, same here.” He said, giving Sam a sideways glance. The doctor let it slide, simply turning to her files and taking a seat on her stool. 

“Well, Sam, it says here you're eighteen weeks along as of yesterday. Temperature is normal, blood pressure is perfect, heart rate is good...” She set down her files and smiled. “So, how have you been feeling? Any nausea?”

Sam glanced at Dean and smiled shyly, nodding. “Uh, yeah. Mostly right when I wake up, and whenever I smell coffee or cheese.” 

The doctor smiled and scratched a note into her file. “That's normal. Any vomiting?”

“A little. Not as much lately.”

“Good. Have you been leaking any fluid, or spotting or bleeding at all?”

“Nope.”

“Feeling any contractions?”

“Not one.”

The doctor nodded, writing down a few more things in her file before meeting Sam's eyes again.  
“Have you noticed any fetal movement?”

Sam glanced nervously at Dean, guilt twinging in his stomach. “Some. Not a lot, just a fluttering here or there. Though um, I think I felt a kick a couple of days ago.” He kept his eyes on the doctor, refusing to meet Deans gaze and see the hurt he knew was written there. 

“Excellent. You'll probably be feeling an increase in movement within the next couple of weeks. Pay attention to that, and if you notice a sudden lack of movement for any reason I want you to call me.” She set her files down and stood, grabbing a tape measure from her pocket. “Alright, Sam, if you could just lay back and lift your shirt up for me...” She instructed. 

Dean watched Sam do as Dr. Howell said, brows furrowing in confusion. “Um, what are you doing?” He asked. 

“Oh, I'm measuring his uterus.” Dr. Howell explained. “Making sure the baby is growing at the right rate.” She continued with her work, checking Sam's belly and pressing at spots occasionally, humming quietly as she examined him before moving away to jot down her findings in Sam's file. “Well, so far everything looks great, Sam. So, how about you push your pants down just a touch and we can get on with the ultrasound.” She smiled at Dean and waved him closer. “This is the fun part for you two. You'll get to see a much better picture of your baby this time.” She dimmed the lights and turned on the ultrasound machine, squirting blue gel onto Sam's stomach before spreading it around with the ultrasound wand. “And are we finding out the sex today, or are we leaving it a surprise?”

Sam glanced at Dean, waiting for him to nod before turning to the doctor. “We want to know the sex.” He said, reaching out with his left hand and grabbing onto Deans right, squeezing it before pulling him closer to the exam table. The monitor lit up a moment later, and suddenly within a sea of fuzzy blackness, the outline of their baby appeared. The doctor tapped a few buttons on the machine, and then a loud, fast thumping sound filled the room, making Dean jump in surprise.

“What is that?” He asked, concern making him squeeze Sam's hand. Sam only chuckled. 

“That's the heartbeat.” He said. 

Doctor Howell smiled. “Yes, and its a good, strong heartbeat too.” She reassured. She spent the next twenty minutes taking measurements on the screen and pointing out developing organs to the couple. Sam listened and talked with her about the baby, asking the occasional question, but Dean only stared at the screen silently, eyes wide and lips parted in awe as he watched his child twitch and squirm on screen. 

“Can you feel that?” He asked Sam when he saw the baby give a sudden kick on screen.

“Kind of.” Sam said with a laugh. “I only seem to feel it half the time, and I can never feel it from the outside. I'll know he or she is kicking, but when I touch my stomach, I can't feel anything.”

“That'll change in the next few weeks.” Dr. Howell assured. “As your baby grows you'll start to feel stronger, more regular kicks. And speaking of he or she...” She swiveled the wand on Sam's stomach, and the image on screen morphed into a series of blotches. “It looks like you're having a little girl. Congratulations.”

An excited laugh bubbled from Sam's lips, and he squeezed Deans hand tightly in his own. “A girl? Really?” He asked. The doctor nodded, and he turned his head to grin at Dean. “We're having a girl. A daughter.” 

Dean's eyes were still glued on the screen, a small smile twitching at his lips. “We're having a daughter...” He breathed. “We're....we're really having a baby....a daughter....” He back fell into his seat, letting his hand slip from Sam's grip as he stared blankly into space. 

Sam looked at him worriedly, but Dr. Howell distracted him by laying a towel on his stomach to wipe off the goop and turning off the machine. 

“Well, there you have it. That's your baby.” She said happily, handing Sam a sonogram photo she'd printed off, as well as a small plastic cup. “How about you go into the bathroom for me and give me a urine sample, and we can discuss any other questions you both might have?”

Sam smiled at her and nodded, laying the sonogram photo on the exam table and glancing back over at Dean one more time before hopping off the table and leaving the room. When he returned a few minutes later, Dean had the sonogram photo in his hands and was staring intently at it, a small smile on his face. Sam handed the doctor her sample and took a seat back on the table, his own lips curling up into a smile as he stole looks at Dean. 

“So, do you two have any other questions you'd like to ask me today?” Dr. Howell asked, taking a seat back on her stool and closing the file, crossing her legs and looking at the boys expectantly. 

“Uh...” Sam shrugged, turning to Dean, who seemed to finally have snapped out of his fog and was back to the land of the living. “Not that I can think of...Dean?”  
Dean's eyes widened, and he cleared his throat, turning his attention to the doctor. “Uh, no. No, I'm good.”

Dr. Howell nodded happily, reaching for a stack of pamphlets on the counter. “Alright then. Well, Sam, since you're now in your second trimester, there are some things you should be starting to consider.” She began. “First off, just some general tips. Now that your baby and belly are getting a bit bigger, I'd recommend you start sleeping on your side, preferably your left side. Many parents-to-be find this more comfortable, and it's a better position for your baby. I'd also recommend you get a head start on your Kegel exercises, as those can be very helpful to you later in pregnancy, as well as during your postpartum period. Also, as of now, contact sports are off limits. We don't want you straining yourself or hurting the baby if you take a bad hit.” 

Sam felt Dean's eyes on him, but he refused to turn his head, already feeling guilt twist his stomach as he thought about all the times he'd gotten thrown around in the last few months. 

“Also, now is a good time to start looking into childbirth classes. I have some fliers here for some local classes, all with excellent instructors and curriculum's. You should also start thinking about if you're going to hire a doula or labor coach. There are some fliers for them as well.” Dr. Howell handed Sam the stack of papers, then stood and shook his hand again. “Well, I think that's everything. I'll see you back here in four weeks, alright?”

Sam smiled, shaking her hand and nodding. “I'll see you then.”

“Excellent. You take care now. Oh, and it was nice finally meeting you, Dean.” She said, then left the room. Sam looked at Dean and frowned. Dean's face had morphed from one of pure joy to one of outright terror in moments. Sam reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently in the hopes of snapping him out of it. 

“Hey. You alright?” He asked him. 

Dean jerked and nodded, licking his lips anxiously and giving Sam a forced smile. “Yeah, I'm fine.” He said, standing and shaking off Sam's hand before walking to the door. Sam narrowed his eyes, sure that Dean was lying, but decided not to push it just yet, instead leading the way out of the doctors office and back out to the car. He climbed into the passenger side and settled back against the seat with a sigh, flipping through some of the pamphlets the doctor gave them while Dean climbed in behind the wheel.

“There's a lot here to think about.” Sam said. “I don't even know what half this stuff is. I mean, a doula? Really? What the hell even is that?” He frowned at the flier that mentioned it, scanning through the brief blurb of text for answers. 

“I don't know, Sam.” Dean said quietly, staring at the keys in his hand. Sam looked up at Deans tone, frowning at his brother.

“Whats up with you?” Sam asked. “You seem...out of it.”

Dean laughed humorlessly, shaking his head as a smirk pulled at his lips. “I...I'm scared, Sammy.” He answered, meeting Sam's eyes. “How the hell are we gonna do this? How are we gonna be parents? I mean, neither of us exactly had shining role models growing up to look to for how to handle stuff like this. We have no money, no real jobs, no real house, and to top it all off, we're both legally dead! We're legally dead wanted criminals! How are we gonna get her a social security card? Register her for school? Help her out with college?” He shook his head. “Are we even ready for this, Sam?”

Sam's gaze narrowed and tears burned at his eyes. “Look at me.” He demanded, waiting until Dean met his gaze. “We're gonna be fine. Everything you mentioned, we'll work it out. I'll quit hunting and get a job in town, save us up some money so we can afford the things we need. We'll call in Charlie or Cas or Jody to babysit if we need to while we work. We can save up money that way and we'll find a way to buy a real house. Charlie can help us forge documents for ourselves and get our names out of the system so our daughter can go to school and have a good life. And as far as role models go, who cares? Dad may not have been father of the year, but he did his best, and he did some things right. We had Bobby and Pastor Jim growing up, and they made up for a lot of the shit dad screwed up on.” Sam reached over, grabbing Deans hand and squeezing it tightly. “We'll figure things out together, Dean. Like we always do.” He smiled softly. “And you're gonna be an amazing dad. I know you will.”

Dean bit his lip and looked down at his and Sam's intertwined hands, swallowing thickly as he thought about everything Sam said. Finally, he nodded, looked back up at Sam's face and leaning in to kiss him sweetly. “Thanks, Sammy.” He said softly, reaching his other hand over to lie over Sam's stomach. He leaned down and pressed a soft, barely there kiss to Sam's baby bump, closing his eyes for a moment before sitting up straight and starting the car. 

“So,” Dean started. “How about we pick up some lunch, head back to the Bat Cave, and you can sit me down and walk me through what exactly a fucking Lamaze class is. Sound like a plan?”

Sam grinned. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
